


Merry Christmas

by hades_17



Series: Fanfiction! [9]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28290108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hades_17/pseuds/hades_17
Summary: Submission for Argonavis Secret Santa 2020!Merry Christmas! GYROAXIA has decided to throw a Christmas party for everyone!
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren
Series: Fanfiction! [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836760
Kudos: 11





	Merry Christmas

“Merry Christmas~”

Ryo appeared, holding up a bell to Miyuki’s face. “Ryo… It isn’t Christmas yet…” the blonde replied, placing the boxes he was carrying on the ground. “Ehh~? It’s always Christmas if you think about it~” he pouted and returned back to decorating. Miyuki chuckled at the self-proclaimed alien bassist and continued with his work. GYROAXIA was holding a Christmas party for everyone this year, though Nayuta rejected the idea, Kenta insisted that everyone gets together for this celebration. Reon had asked the other bands to celebrate the holiday. So far, Argonavis, Fujin RIZING! and Epsilon had agreed to come while Fantome Iris had other plans. Kenta was in the kitchen, preparing the food while Reon was out, buying some more supplies. Nayuta had locked himself in his room, not wanting to contribute to the decorating and preparing. Kenta appeared from the kitchen with food on his hands. "Done." he said, putting them on the dining table. It was a cake covered with chocolate frosting with a 'Merry Christmas' topper placed on it with a candle near it. Ryo poked his head on the table and tried to taste the cake, only for Kenta to slap his hand. "Aww~" Ryo pouted, "No tasting before the party." the red haired nagged him. Ryo gave him his best puppy eyes, which made Kenta sigh and went back to the kitchen. Miyuki chuckled as he continued decorating. 

Reon entered the sharehouse with groceries as Nyankotarou running up to him and brushed herself against his leg. "Hihi Reon~" Ryo waved at him as he hung a mistletoe in a doorway with a nail, bringing attention to the others in the room. "Akebono, what are you doing?" Reon asked, putting the groceries on the counter. "Hanging a mistletoe~" he explained, "That... doesn't..." Reon sighed, not wanting to argue with Ryo. Miyuki chuckled and finished up decorating, sighing as he sat on the sofa. Kenta's phone vibrated as he went to the kitchen for some privacy. Reon went into the kitchen to get the other desserts ready. Miyuki laid on the sofa and Nyankotarou came over, then laid on Miyuki's chest and purred. He stroked her and sighed, Kenta exiting the kitchen and went to the door then exited the sharehouse. 

A few minutes had passed and Kenta came back with the entire of Argonavis behind him. "Oh, hey." Miyuki waved, Ryo poking his head from the kitchen. "Yo, GYRO crew!" Yuuto greeted them and started to disperse, waiting for the party to start. Nayuta had peeked out from his room and joined the crew, spending the night with Ren most of the time. Epsilon and Fuurai had joined later on, Shu mostly showing off towards Yamato, Reon and Banri, Haruka hid behind Ren to run from Kanata. Ryo had finished eating and now he was resting at the couch while chatting with Yuuto. Hours had passed since the party started, Fuuta waited for the Christmas fireworks outside with Aoi and Kohei. Nayuta was sitting beside Ren while waiting for the fireworks as the other participants of the party was doing their own thing. Ryo poked his head from the doorway, jingling the bells at the mistletoe. Ren turned his head to the doorway, Ryo disappearing from the side. "Ah, Nayuta-kun... Is that a mistletoe?" he asked, fiddling with his fingers as he looked down to his hands. Nayuta stared at him, pouting a bit. "Y'know... I never wanted to participate in this..." he blushed a bit. Ren chuckled, his voice rung in Nayuta's ears. Ryo, watching the scene, grabbed the mistletoe and crawled over to them. Nayuta noticed and he grabbed Ren's hands. "Um, Nanahoshi..." he stuttered. "Ye-" Nayuta leaned over and kissed him as Ryo arrived with the mistletoe, the fireworks behind them had begun.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!"


End file.
